Drinking with the Amazons
by riah alice drake
Summary: Avalance run into a newly gotten back together Sanvers at a diner. Sorry not sorry at all. Sanvers 4ever Avalance 4ever.
1. Chapter 1

"1128. Order up."

Alex groaned at the yell from the other side of the diner making her burrow her head deeper on her pillowed arms. It was murder on her already pulsing head.

"Don't worry baby I got it." Her girlfriend cooed against her ear tucking a stray strand behind Alex's ear making her bite back a whimper when she also brushes her lips against the exposed nip of Alex's neck.

"fank foo mab." Alex says without lifting her head

"Whatever Danvers." Maggie laughed giving her another quick kiss before she slid out of the booth just as another cannon blast came in the form of the bell over the door that again made Alex shrink back into the safety of the leather-covered booth.

"Hmmm, Sar make Gid shut up."

Alex grinned against her arms at the whined complaint from the new arrival. Seems she hadn't been the only one who partied like an Amazon last night.

"I'll get right on it babe, right after I some food in you" was the amused reply that has Alex painfully dragging her head up at the voice. She knew that voice.

"Mkay." Her hungover buddy agreed "Everything is so dammed bright." Tall blonde and hungover groaned as she like Alex slumped even lower in her seat to escape the glare of the sunlight filling the little café regardless of the shaded safety of both the windows and their sunglasses.

"I know sweetie, but that's what you get when you try and win a drinking game that included both Mic and Constantine." Her companion and the reason Alex had left the darken safety of her pillowed arms reminded with a rather girly laugh as the reminder brought another husky groan from her girlfriend as she dropped into the seat at their chosen table.

If her head wasn't pounding so much, Alex would have raised an eyebrow at how different this woman was to the deadly confident assassin she'd had the pleasure of meeting and bedding before Barry and Iris's wedding.

"haha yeah, Least I wasn't singing this time," Ava remembers then her expression changes as she tries to remember. "I didn't sing did I Sar?" she wonders making the unshakable Sara Lance once again break into a fit of girly chuckles.

"No, baby as cute as that would have been, I didn't let you sing this time." Sara promises her hands playing in Ava's hair.

"Hey, Danvers."

Alex winces at the volume of the call even when Maggie was talking in what anyone else would consider a stage whisper from her place over by the orders counter.

"Sorry babe." Her newly reinstated girlfriend adds in sympathy. "But can you check the receipt for me so this joker will hand over the stake and toast I ordered for you."

It was all in fun considering how close her girlfriend was with the diner owners. A nice couple who'd helpfully drawn the blinds and started making up a killer hangover cure-all breakfast before Alex or even Maggie could ask. Also considering they'd opened the place a full hour early than normal just for them proved that Maggie was in fact 'the diner's best customer' as Kelsey so amusingly declared before the sun had started to come up.

The one Alex currently thought of as her 'hangover sister' giggled at the one-sided conversation. Seems she hadn't kicked all the 'fun juice' as Lena had coined it last night out of her system. Lucky her. "Those sound good. Sar can we get some too? Ooohhh and some hashbrowns." She asks giving a giggling Sara her best puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, Avs we can get whatever you want." Sara smiled leaning over to press a kiss against the top of 'Av's' head. How Sara hadn't noticed Alex sitting almost directly across from her glaring blurry daggers into her back had to be some kind of miracle on top of when Maggie had shouted toward her a little while ago.

"She's really pretty." Ava says following Sara's eyes toward Alex's girlfriend now picking up a large glass of ice water and another of what they guess was coffee.

Alex's ear perked up at the giggled comment as she like Ava watched Maggie strolling back toward her and Alex's table drinks in hand.

"She's not as cute as you but still cute." Sara agrees sending Maggie a flirty wink as she passed that brought out one of Maggie's radiate smiles. It wasn't a full dimpled one like she would give Alex, but it was close.

"I love you jerk." 'Avs' giggles missing the back and forth as she was too busy nuzzling her face against Sara's side while Alex's one-night stand continued to card her fingers in the sitting woman's hair.

"Yours too huh?" Maggie asks her eyes on the only other occupied table in the place setting the water down in front of a no longer glaring Alex. The former DEO director had taken the coward way out and chose to hide behind her arms again when she realized Sara would be looking in her direction soon.

Sara sighs dramatically and Alex can picture her shrugging her shoulder as she tosses her hair back over her shoulder before she answers. "What can I say. My girl likes to party."

"haha. I'm her girl." Ava clarifies in a rather loud whisper as if its some big secret. "I'm your girl." She says again and this time Alex lifts her head again just in time to catch Ava looking up at Sara happy tears pooling in her eyes as if just hearing those words was the most beautiful thing in the no longer multi multiverse.

Sara sighs leaning down her hand slides into Ava's hair just over her ear the same second to press her lips to the sitting woman's forehead. "Of course, you're my girl Avs. You're stuck with me Sharpe better get used to it now." She growls this time giving a quick kiss to Ava's nose making Ava giggle.

"Hey, how about you both move over with us so we can try to wrangle those two together?"

Alex groaned a 'please no' against her arms at her girlfriend's offer but she didn't think Maggie caught it or maybe mistook it for something else as her hand started circling against Alex's back in comfort with another soft brush of lips against Alex's neck. Of course, Alex snuggled closer at the contact and when she heard the louder than it should be scrap of a chair against the floor.

Going by Ava's whined grunt she didn't like it either.

"Come on babe. I've got you." Sara coaxes her arm already locked around the swaying woman's waist whilst Ava held her head making Alex smile around her drinking straw as she took a much-needed drink of water to get rid of the sandpaper-like feeling in the back of her throat as she watches more proof of just how soft Sara Lance was.

So sweet.

"That's my good girl." Maggie praises at the action her hand once again finding the little hairs at the back of Alex's neck making Alex let out a please purring hum at the feeling. Oh, Rao how she missed Maggie's touch.

"What's with you?" Ava wonders resting her head against Alex's shoulder with a sympathetic pout when Alex once again chose to hide in her own arms rather than face the music of having to site at a table with her one night stand, said one night stands girlfriend and her ex-fiancée turned second chances girlfriend of a month and a half.

She almost wishes the world would end again so she could get out of this. At least this time she'd have Maggie by her side when it did.

"She got into a drinking game with Wonder Woman last night." Maggie confesses with a teasing laugh as she took a long drink of her coffee.

Sara's eyebrow rose impressed while Ava leaned in amazed "Oh, didn't know the President was in town." She says resting her chin on her hand her gaze fixed only on Alex as she continued with an eager "How'd it go?"

Alex groaned her short-cropped hair falling into her face as she looks up only to flop over to rest her head against Maggie's shoulder as she answers with a defeated. "She'd kicked my ass."

The surprise now flickering across Sara's face as her mouth dropped open in a small 'o' of surprise as their eyes met across the table would have been amusing had Alex not been battling her own nerves over this little encounter as she feels Maggie's lips press against the side of her head. "True but just remember Danvers, you hung in there and that's something to be proud of. I'm just glad no one got alcohol poisoning after all that hell-raising you two got up to last night." her detective muses around another sip of her coffee.

Lucky for them a distraction came in the form of their waitress stopping by the table with a happy smile on her lips and a friendly "Here you go Maggie." As she unloaded a full tray of food onto the table.

Alex flinched when Sara's eyes snapped up at the name. She tried to school her expression into one that would make rookies shudder in fear, but she didn't think it was working given how giggly Ava was beside her.

"Thanks, Kels." Maggie smiled but that dropped a little once she noticed Alex's face. "Hey. Hey, what's with the angry koala face Danvers?"

Alex didn't answer choosing instead to snuggle as close as she could against Maggie's side as Sara's eyes flicker between them calculating as she watches Maggie divide up the food between herself and Alex while Kelsey headed back to the counter already rattling off a list of foods they guess were for Sara and Ava regardless of the fact the other couple had yet to order anything for themselves.

"Come on Alex you have to eat something." Alex didn't lift her head from its pillowed place against Maggie's shoulder preferring to continue sulking like a child, but it was a tossup. That food did smell really good. "Don't make me call Kara on you babe." Maggie jokingly threatened threading her fingers in Alex's hair bringing a pleased hum from her girlfriend at the touch.

"Hang on." Ava cuts in as if she'd suddenly remembered something incredibly important as she looks at Alex over the top of her sunglasses making Sara look even more nervous than before as her own girlfriend turns to look at her. "didn't you say you slept with an Alex at that wedding thing before that whole Nazi end of the world thingy?" making Maggie almost choke on the bite she'd taken of her vegan blueberry pancakes. Not as good as Alex's first thing in the morning but the detective will take what she could get while she nursed her recently reinstated girlfriend back to sobriety.

"What Nazi end of the world thingy?" she asks staling a drink from Alex's water to clear her throat.

"That's what your fixating on!?" Ava gasped in disbelief the slice of toast she'd snuck from Alex's plate almost falling into her lap at her shock. "Your girl slept with mine." She reminded shoving the last of the toasted bread into her mouth.

Maggie's eyes flicker toward Sara appraising before she shrugs her expression guarded so not even Sara could read her at the moment as Maggie looks back toward Ava as she cuts up another bite of her breakfast. "I heard, but that just proves that Al has good taste." She answers as she chews another bite sized piece of pancake.

Alex is sure her face is bright red by this point but regardless of the humor in her voice, she could tell that Maggie was stung by the admission. Alex had confessed to her night with Sara as well as all the other woman she'd been with since the pair had ended things the few days after they'd decided to give having a relationship another try but hearing it and being in the same room as one of Alex's conquests was a different story.

"You already knew she had good taste when she started dating you." Sara shot back with a smooth if a little forced smile. Seems she was just as nervous about this meeting as Alex was as her fingers continue shredding the paper wrapper of Alex's drinking straw.

"Hey, I'm sitting right here stop flirting." Ava demanded with a grumpy pout complete with the slouched shoulders and crossed arms of a child having a tantrum.

"How do you think I feel she's hitting on my girlfriend." Alex jumped in with the same angry puppy tone as Ava as the two glared one another down.

"You kissed mine first you deserve it. Hell, you did more than that. You slept with my girlfriend." Ava snapped her eyes fixed on Alex "Seriously are we just going to forget that?" she wonders looking at the other two at the table than throwing up her hands before crossing them as tight as she could over her front.

Considering they were sitting shoulder to shoulder in the exact same pose had both their respective girlfriends fighting to keep from falling onto the floor in laughter. It was like watching two angry sunglass wearing leather jacket clade kittens try to out cute one another regardless of what they were fighting over.

"Will you two mind toning down the adorableness over here please. This is a place of business not a cutie pie daycare." Kelsey playfully scolds making Maggie and Sara 'not' laugh even harder while Alex and Ava continue to pout and stare off in different directions that is until their waitress slides the double food laden plates she was carrying onto the already crowded table in front of Ava and Sara.

Ava immediately perked up at the offering "Score home fries….even better than hashbrows."

Maggie and Sara seemed to harmonize in soft laughter at the exclamation while Kelsey shook her head "Of course. You said you wanted some so there you go."

Sara made sure she preserved the puffy cheeked grin Ava flashed with a quick snap of her camera on her phone.

"Hey, take it easy," Maggie advises more than a little worried then Ava started to inhale her half of their meal without seeming to chew any of it.

Sara sighed running a hand in her hair as her eyes find Alex's 'complicated' girlfriend across the table. "How about we get this to go and get these two back to bed so they can sleep the rest of 'party night' off."

After some thought her companion nods slowly in agreement while Ava and Alex let out twin sounds of disagreement.

"That would kill date day breakfast Mags."

"Come on we just got food jurk. We can't just leave it."

Sara's hand once again cards in her hair when that seems to trigger another bickered argument between the two. 'How was she going to smooth this over?' she wonders yet to shake her nerves over the fact it was happening at all until she catches a grin out of her peripheral vision. Not just anyone at that as she looks up to get a better look.

'Dame. That's a smile that can get someone into all kinds of fun trouble.' She decides seeing the full force of Maggie's dimpled grin that had the time captain's heart flipping in her chest as the other woman answers for them sending a dazed Sara a 'follow my lead' kind of look.

"Alright break our hearts then." The cop fibbed with ease quieting the arguing as both sets of sunglass cover eyes meet her own. "What? No, by all means, we'll stay here if that's what you two really want. It's just Sara and I just had our hearts seat on getting some quality snuggle time in with our girls."

"Yeah, I mean Avs come on with all the crap lately with the timeline and the team, and Alex I'm guessing the DEO is a mess with that sleaze Luthor in charge."

Maggie jumps in again when Alex goes quiet. "She quit. That was actually one of the reasons she went a little overboard last night." Alex groaned at the reminder this time leaning her head against Ava's shoulder in her attempt to hide.

"You also got to meet Wonder Woman." Ava remembered making Alex node against her collarbone as Ava's arm slid around her shoulders in a half hug.

"I also know Supergirl." Alex brags leaning into the touch with a yawn.

Ava's eyes sparkled with mischief behind her glasses as she pulled out her phone making Sara both pale and blush at her smug. "I do too. Wanna see?"


	2. Chapter 2

Alex chooses to wake up slower than she normally would the next morning, or maybe it was just the afternoon from the same day she didn't really know which. And she really didn't want to move just to look at a clock or check the window to see if it was day or night.

She was too comfy.

For the first time in a long while, she didn't care one bit about anything that could possibly be going on, on the other side of the currently gunmetal gray walls around her. What she did care about were the arms wrapped around her middle keeping her warm and protected while her girlfriend placed a teasing line of nibbled kisses along her shoulder her teeth scraping over Alex's skin just hard enough to have her whimpering into the pillow while Maggie lets out the downright sexiest giggle Alex ever heard so early in the whatever time of day it was.

"Sshh. Babe"

The more rational part of Alex's mind knew these little touches weren't meant to be sexual just something sweet while they enjoyed a rare lazy day cuddled up in each other's arms before some catastrophe would drag them out into the world, but seems that memo hadn't made it in time to the heat pooling dangerously low in her stomach.

They were going slow. Relearning one another after the end of their first for lack of a better identifier 'worldwide romance'. She knew that and yet here she was with that same giddy giggly feeling that Kara had once described as 'being hit with a love ray' as she lay cocooned in Maggie's arms letting more heat slip passed her wavering control on her hormones, but in her defense, she just couldn't seem to help it where Maggie Sawyer was concerned.

Especially when on top of what her lips her doing to her throat Maggie's delicately deadly fingers were tracing along the exposed skin of Alex's stomach under their shared bedsheet earning a flushed sleepy grin to Alex's lips.

_Hmmm seems Sawyer is walking on the wild side this morning. _

Yet for all her teasing Maggie's touch remained respectfully above the waistband of Alex's sleep shorts.

"Having fun Danvers?" Maggie giggles although why her sleepy voice would be coming from somewhere that wasn't directly behind her while she continued to innocently toy with the waking agent was a question for after Alex could think beyond how nice her girlfriend's fingers were against her DEO toned abs.

"You took your time."

The comment puzzled her more than her previous question. _'Took my time with what? And do they have to be so loud? I'm trying to cuddle here.' _Alex wonders rolling over in the circle of Maggie's arms keeping her head tucked under her still dozing girlfriend's chin while she snuggles closer. Sure, she loses the less than PG feeling creating touch but at least it brings her and Maggie closer while her grumpy in the morning girlfriend tugs the comforter over there heads.

"What? Not my fault I had to go all Mama Captain."

Alex freezes and so too does the soft caresses against her skin the longer that silky deadly voice keeps speaking.

'Please Rao no." she begged whilst listening to the musical laughter the question caused her newly returned girlfriend.

"You didn't." was a scoffed scoff to something Alex hadn't caught but whatever it was brought a rather accusing "Would you rather we have the rest of the kids over here gaping at them like some sideshow attraction?"

Alex hissed at the anger being directed at her girlfriend. No one talked to her Maggie like that.

"you know she may try and kill you for that?"

"So, what. I've died what like three….almost five-ish times already."

"Really?" Maggie asks impressed

Alex didn't need to see her to know Sara was flashing one of her amused yet smug half-smile as she answers. "What can I say? Nothing can keep this pussy-cat down for long."

"Smooth Lance. Very smooth." Maggie laughs earning an even softer giggle in return.

Some part of her had foolishly thought the sudden appearance of her one-night stand was just a phantom from all the other world alcohol she'd drunk during her ill-advised drinking game with her little sister's literal demigod of a warrior best friend.

Apparently, she hadn't been so lucky.

"What besides the fact that my girlfriend is snuggled up like a sexy koala burrito with someone who isn't me?" Maggie questions answering something that again Alex hadn't caught.

"Yours? Look at mine."

Alex was looking.

It's reassuring in a way when she finds her blushing panicked expression mirrored perfectly back at her when her eyes find dusky gray instead of her returned brown.

Alex had to admit that even with that panicked look the blonde was rather beautiful. A beat later, however, the former DEO director remembered just where those other woman's hands were on her body making her wriggle backward as fast as her sluggish still waking limbs would allow. Amusingly so was the blonde meaning that not only did they fall off the bed in mostly the same comical fashion but the way they were both holding the sheet as they scrambled away meant that the poor strip of light blue cloth ripped apart in its effort to be in both sets of pulling hands at the same time.

"Why is it you're always seeming to be falling out of my bed Danvers?"

Alex felt even more blood heat her cheeks at the question as the real Maggie's arms close around her helping her up.

"Seriously Sara? You have to bring that up now?"

Had she not been hiding her blushing face against her girlfriend's shoulder Alex would have smiled at the annoyance in the other woman's voice.

"What? Oh, come on Ava. The last two times I've been in a bedroom with this woman she's fallen off the bed. Tell me how that isn't funny?" Sara protests pulling the other cute blonde in the room into her lap rather than let her stay sitting on the floor. Much like Maggie had once Alex had successfully untangled herself from her half of the tattered bedsheet.

"How about instead of arguing we get something other than more liquor in them?" Maggie offers "They didn't exactly want to finish breakfast once they got back here."

Well, that explains Alex's returned headache pounding away behind her eyes.

"Beauty and brains. You're the whole pack aren't you Detective." Sara hums

"You're surprised?" Maggie shots back in pretend shock.

"Hey, we're right here." Ava growls a hand against her head when the loud volume seemed to upset her own returned headache.

They possibly would have gone on longer had it not been for the louder than two of the four had expected music currently being carried down the hallways toward them along with the song that music belonged to.

_"You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off you," _

"Who brought out the karaoke machine?" Ava laughs her head tilted to one side as she listens apparent haven gotten over the pulse in her head in the span of three seconds. Alex, however, didn't have that luxury as Maggie guided her to her feet then out into the hallways after Sara and Ava.

"Gid turn that down." Sara was ordering at the same time Ava directed a giggled "Gid turn it up." Toward the ceiling while Alex continued to sway against Maggie's side with her hands pressed over her ears to muffle the sounds.

_You'd be like Heaven to touch, (Oh, Rao, Mags) I wanna hold you so much..." _

Ava had her hand pressed against her mouth to keep from laughing while Alex lowers her hands her unfocused eyes wide as she listens to her own drunken voice blaring at her from overhead.

"Hey, I only had to be sure _**You**_ didn't sing babe." Sara reminds bumping her hip with Ava's while Alex continued to try and remember which door would lead her to the closest airlock to make her escape the farther down the hall they got toward the source of her humiliation.

"I didn't say anything about someone else having the mic." Maggie was the one to answer Sara's playful wink with a glare of her own.

"Vey funny Lance."

Sara's proud smile only grew. "You're right I'm a freaking genius and this is hilarious." She nodes agreeing with herself. "Besides you were loving it yesterday when it was happening." She reminded while Maggie's chin dips so they wouldn't see her blushing.

Alex could feel Maggie smiling against her hairline as the detective's lips find Alex's ear. "I think its cute babe. I did then and I still think so now." She promised. Alex sighed a little of her humiliated anxiety fading at the feel of Maggie's arms tighten around her waist as she slowed them down a few steps "We'll catch up." Her tiny but intimidating detective promises when Sara gives them a curious eyebrow raise as she and Ava slow as well now a few paces ahead of them.

Maggie bit her lip to keep from giggling when her yet to full wake up girlfriend dropped her eyes in that shy scolded puppy way that never failed to have the detective's heart beating double time.

"Cut it with the cuteness Danvers I'm already more than a little in love with you."

The look didn't waver, but a pleased smile did join it the longer the couple held eye contact as they swayed to music all their own.

"So."

Alex sighed at the more serious tone of the single word. "So." She parroted feeling Maggie's fingers playing with the little baby curls at the base of her neck. "Sara may have filled in a few blanks for me about your little trip to that Earth X place while you and Ava had your little snuggle session."

"What blanks?" Alex was almost too nervous to ask. She had, of course, told Maggie the higher points including sleeping with Sara, the wedding being crashed, meeting the Kara, Winn and Oliver doppelgangers, finally getting to be part of a major cross over battle.

"Apparently, you didn't trust your instincts." The accusing purr in her voice as Maggie spins the dazed former DEO director out of her arms has Alex blushing a deeper shard of red than her sister's cape.

"You think so huh?" The detective lets out a pleased hum when she's tugged back until she's pressed as close along her girlfriend's front as their clothes would allow the same time her back hits the cool metal of the wall behind them.

Humm trapped between a wall and her Danvers. Not a bad way to spend her afternoon.

"Cause right now all my instincts really want me to kiss you. Even with morning breath."

Maggie rolled her eyes pulling Alex closer as her eyes dart between her lips and her mouth. "You better Danvers."

Maybe it was the fact that letting this go would lead to another first for them after all it wasn't every day, she was offered a chance to join the ranks of the infinite time mile high club. Maybe it was just having the warm weight of the woman she loved pressing her back against the wall as their mouths connect this time in a rougher kiss than the last. Maybe she was just making up for all those kisses (all ten of them because yes, she'd counted) Alex had shared with Ava the night before.

Maybe it was because a little part of her _wanted_ Ava and Sara to come looking for them and instead find them making out like teenagers against the wall so both women would know Alex was hers.

"Sorry to interrupt."

The pair groan into the other's mouth pulling away with mirrored annoyed expressions as the IA chuckles overhead. Only to find when they turn toward the rest of the hallway that instead the IA voice as coming from a hologram image of what they both guessed to be a humanized version of the all-seeing computer currently more or less leaning against the wall opposite the couple. "The Captain wanted me to tell you that your presence is requested on the bridge."

"Wow."

"Um, would it be….."

"Nope but get in line babe." Alex growls her eyes flickering between the hologram and her fresh blood girlfriend as her tongue flicked out again to wet her kiss swollen lips.

Gideon smiled as she takes in both their aroused expressions pushing off the wall with a low sigh. "Yes, well as amusing as that three-way may be Agent Danvers, I doubt your sister would….."

Alex's eyes widened cutting off the rest of Gideon's comment with a squeaked. "Kara's here?"

Maggie groans hanging her head with a guilty sigh. "We called her like two hours ago why is she…."

"Ahh because Supergirl was needed at a warehouse fire while Miss Kane was assisting the police with a robbery in the more financial district of Earth-Prime."

"Miss Kane?"

"Wait Kate is here too?"

Alex feels a flash of jealousy creeping up her neck at the curious and strangely overly familiar note in Maggie's voice as she asks. They both lived in Gotham both before and after the multiverse was destroyed and rewritten so of course, they'd know of one another.

The more human Gideon nodes "She was worried for you." she explains with a shrug not saying if she was talking more about Kara or Kate as she looks between the still entwined couple. "So, I pulled up a few choice clips from my security system to put them at ease of your health and safety while they waited for you and Agent Pants Suite to wake up."

"You _really _didn't need to." Alex moaned while Maggie smiles interlocking their hands as they follow the IA down the hall.

"I know but it was cute." Gideon hums with a grin ant Alex's glare.


End file.
